Phosphatidylinositol (hereinafter abbreviated as “PI”) is one of a number of phospholipids found in cell membranes. In recent years it has become clear that PI plays an important role in intracellular signal transduction. Cell signaling via 3′-phosphorylated phosphoinositides has been implicated in a variety of cellular processes, e.g., malignant transformation, growth factor signaling, inflammation, and immunity (Rameh et al. (1999) J. Biol Chem, 274:8347-8350). The enzyme responsible for generating these phosphorylated signaling products, phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (also referred to as PI 3-kinase or PI3K), was originally identified as an activity associated with viral oncoproteins and growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases that phosphorylate phosphatidylinositol (PI) and its phosphorylated derivatives at the 3′-hydroxyl of the inositol ring (Panayotou et al. (1992) Trends Cell Biol 2:358-60).
The phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3Ks) are a family of enzymes that regulate diverse biological functions in every cell type by generating phosphoinositide second-messenger molecules. As the activity of these phosphoinositide second messengers is determined by their phosphorylation state, the kinases and phosphatises that act to modify these lipids are central to the correct execution of intracellular signaling events. Phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3K) phosphorylate lipids at the 3-hydroxyl residue of an inositol ring (Whitman et al. (1988) Nature, 332:664) to generate phosphorylated phospholipids (PIP3s) which act as second messengers recruiting kinases with lipid binding domains (including plekstrin homology (PH) regions), such as Akt and phosphoinositide-dependent kinase-1 (PDK1). Binding of Akt to membrane PIP3s causes the translocation of Akt to the plasma membrane, bringing Akt into contact with PDK1, which is responsible for activating Akt. The tumor-suppressor phosphatase, PTEN, dephosphorylates PIP3 and therefore acts as a negative regulator of Akt activation. The PI3-kinases Akt and PDK1 are important in the regulation of many cellular processes including cell cycle regulation, proliferation, survival, apoptosis and motility and are significant components of the molecular mechanisms of diseases such as cancer, diabetes and immune inflammation (Vivanco et al. (2002) Nature Rev. Cancer 2:489; Phillips et al. (1998) Cancer 83:41).
The members of the class I family of PI3 Ks are dimers of a regulatory and a catalytic subunit. The class I family consists of four isoforms, determined by the 110 kDa catalytic subunits α, β, γ and δ. Engelman J A, Nat Rev Genet 2006; 7:606-19; Carnero A, Curr Cancer Drug Targets 2008; 8:187-98; Vanhaesebroeck B, Trends Biochem Sci 2005; 30:194-204. Class I can be subdivided into two subclasses: Ia, formed by the combination of p110 α, β, and δ and a regulatory subunit (p85, p55 or p50) and Ib, formed by p110 γ and p101 regulatory subunits.
There is considerable evidence indicating that Class Ia PI3K enzymes contribute to tumourigenesis in a wide variety of human cancers, either directly or indirectly (Vivanco and Sawyers, Nature Reviews Cancer, 2002, 2, 489-501; Marone et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1784 (2008) 159-185). In particular, the p110 delta isoform has been implicated in biological functions related to immune-inflammatory diseases, including signaling from the B-cell receptor, T cell receptor, FcR signaling of mast cells and monocyte/macrophage, and osteoclast function/RANKL signaling (Deane J and Fruman D A (2004) Annu Rev. Immunol. 2004. 22:563-98; Janas et al., The Journal of Immunology, 2008, 180: 739-746; Marone R et al., Biochim. Biophy. Acta 2007, 1784:159-185). Deletion of the PI3K delta gene or selective introduction of a catalytically inactive mutant of PI3K delta causes a nearly complete ablation of B cell proliferation and signaling, and impairment of signaling through T cells as well.
There still remains an unmet and dire need for small molecule kinase modulators in order to regulate and/or modulate transduction of kinases, particularly PI3K, for the treatment of diseases and disorders associated with kinase-mediated events.
International Publication No. WO 2011/055215 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0118257 disclose certain 2,3 disubstituted-4H-chromen-4-one as PI3K kinase modulators and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.